Ayah yang Memikul Malam
by Reika Ikawa
Summary: #NaruSasuDay 2015 Fic persembahan untuk NaruSasu Day, canon, dengan Sarada PoV. Hawa malam menyelimuti tubuh ayah/ Bulan bertengger di bahunya/ Adakah yang mampu mengangkat malam dari punggung ayah?/


**Disclimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fic persembahan untuk #NaruSasuDay_2015**

* * *

Langit yang gelap menghiasi punggung ayah yang bidang. Bulan yang bertengger di bahunya hanya mampu memberi cahaya keperakan yang remang. Hawa dingin yang menusuk hingga ke tulang selalu berhembus dari sana, membawa bau anyir darah dari bangkai-bangkai masalalunya. Hitam yang mencekam, ungu yang kelabu, semuanya dipikul ayah di punggungnya yang kokoh, tanpa keluhan, ia hanya tediam di sepinya malam.

 **Ayah yang Memikul Malam**

 **By**

 **Silver Moon Melody**

"Ayah, apa ayah tidak lelah?" tanyaku suatu hari saat kulihat lagi ada malam dipunggungnya.

"Lelah karena apa?" Ayah balik bertanya dan menghentikan langkahnya yang berada beberapa hasta di depanku. Ia berbalik menghampiriku, membuat malam bersembunyi di balik punggungnya.

"Karena memikul malam di punggung ayah," jawabku.

"Malam?" ucap Ayah dengan tatapan tak mengerti melihat ke balik punggungnya, "Tidak ada apa-apa dibalik punggung ayah, Sarada.. kau mungkin salah lihat."

"Tidak ayah, aku bahkan melihat ada bulan di punggung ayah..." jawabku dengan yakin. Ayah hanya tersenyum, kemudian mengusap rambutku dengan sayang.

"Kau salah paham. Mungkin yang kau lihat itu adalah cakra ayah. Ayah punya cakra dengan warna seperti malam."

"Tapi ayah..."

"Sudahlah..." ujar ayah menghentikan ucapanku kemudian berjongkok didepanku. Memperlihatkan kembali nuansa malam di punggungnya, "Mungkin yang lelah itu Sarada. Ayo, biar ayah gendong," ucapnya mempersilahkan aku merebahkan diriku di punggungnya.

"Ayah tak takut kelelahan?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kau tak yakin akan kekuatan ayah? Yang bahkan kebencian duniapun dapat ayah pikul? Menggendong Sarada tidak akan sulit bagi ayah."

Dengan sungkan kurebahkan tubuhku di pundak ayah, melingkarkan kedua tanganku dilehernya, dan membiarkan ia menggendongku. Ayah kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalan pulang.

"Ayah, dapatkah suatu hari nanti, malam terangkat dari punggung ayah?" tanyaku.

"Entahlah..." jawab ayah singkat dan percakapan kami terhenti saat aku terlelap dalam sunyinya malam di punggung ayah.

-Sapphire-

"Apakah kita mampu mengangkat malam dari punggung ayah?"

Pertanyaan yang sama juga kusampaikan pada ibu, dan dibanding ayah sepertinya ibu lebih mengerti. Dengan lembut ia menjawab,

"Tidak bisa, sayang... Ibu selalu berusaha mengangkatnya dari punggungnya, namun ibu juga tak pernah bisa. Malam adalah bagian dari ayah sendiri. Tapi mungkin suatu hari nanti, Sarada yang dapat melepaskannya." Begitulah yang ibu katakan.

Tapi semua yang ibu katakan tidaklah benar, karena hari itu, hanya di hari itu, aku tak melihat ayah memikul malam. Hari itu menjadi permulaan aku menyukai Bulan Oktober. Entah mengapa, ayah yang jarang sekali pulang, tiba-tiba pulang di pertengahan bulan itu. Tidak mungkin ia pulang untuk memperingati ulang tahun Hokage-sama, karena ulang tahunnya sudah lewat beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Misi rahasia. Perintah dari sang Hokage." Begitu yang dijawab ayah ketika ibu bertanya mengapa ia pulang tiba-tiba. Aku tak pernah memperdulikannya sampai aku melihat perubahan dihari itu.

Hari itu, langit kelam di punggung ayah berubah jadi langit biru yang cerah, dengan hamparan lahan yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga beraneka warna dan rupa, membawa wangi harum dan segar yang menguar di sekujur tubuh ayah. Kupu-kupu berterbangan disekelilingnya, bahkan ada beberapa kupu-kupu kecil hinggap dileher ayah, memberi warna merah merona yang mencolok, kontras sekali dengan kulit leher ayah yang putih.

"Ayah, ada kupu-kupu dileher ayah..." ujarku dan itu membuat ayah segera menutupi lehernya dengan tangannya.

"Sarada, kau selalu saja melihat hal-hal aneh..." jawab ayah. Warna merah merona tipis beralih menghiasi wajah ayah. Ia segera memakai jubahnya sehingga kupu-kupu yang hinggap dileher ayah bersembunyi dibalik jubahnya.

Biru langit di punggung ayah semakin cerah saat sang Hokage menghampiri kami.

"Yo, Sasuke..." panggil Hokage dengan ceria. Keceriaannya menjadi gurat-gurat senyum lembut di bibir ayah. Disanalah aku terpana. Sang Hokage, hanya dialah yang mampu mengangkat malam dari punggung ayah.

"Sarada... ayo segera masuk. Kelas akan dimulai sebentar lagi," ujar ayah memerintahkan aku untuk segera masuk ke gedung akademi ninja, "Ayah juga harus segera pergi ke kantor Hokage."

"Iya, ayah..." jawabku.

"Baiklah... belajar yang rajin ya..." ujar ayah kemudian meninggalkan gerbang akademi ninja bersama sang hokage, namun aku tidak beranjak dari sana. Aku hanya terus melihat punggung ayah. Sang hokage yang berceloteh sembari memberikan cengirannya yang khas mendapat respon kesal dari ayah, namun aku tahu, ayah lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Buktinya langit di punggungnya bersinar dengan ceria.

Tepat dihari itu, tanggal 23 Oktober, malam dipunggung ayah berubah jadi pagi yang ceria. Dengan Sang Hokage yang menjadi mataharinya, mereka terlihat sama-sama bahagia. Tanggal itu, menjadi tanggal yang paling aku nantikan, karena ditanggal itulah, aku dapat melihat senyum lembut menghiasi wajah ayah yang hangat.

Dan ditanggal itulah, aku mulai bermimpi, suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi hokage, hokage sekuat Uzumaki Naruto-sama, yang kekuatannya dapat membawa ayah pulang, yang membawa senyum di wajah ayah, yang mengangkat malam dari punggung ayah.

 **END**

Ah... Gomenasai, hontou ni gomenasai... fic spesial untuk NaruSasu Days harus aku ceritakan dalam sudut pandang Sarada. Tapi, aku sungguh-sungguh berniat mengisyaratkan NaruSasu di sana. Haduh... tapi sepertinya gagal total ya! Mohon maafkan kekhilafan saya. Salahkan Om Masashi yang membuat Naruto dan Sasuke tidak hidup bersama #ditendang

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai disini, dan sekali lagi mohon maafkan saya... #membungkuk


End file.
